My Heart is Broken
by DidSomeoneSayDracoMalfoy95
Summary: While Sam is left behind on a hunt Sam finds out not all monster look like monsters. Limp!Sam Protective!Dean/John?Bobby Weechester. Sam 15 Dean 19


**An: As per norm now all my stories will be beta'd by the lovely MyBloodyMisanthropy. ****Who is watching Rocky horror whilst editing this. I'm gonna try to slip in as many references as I can whilst being respectful. But please keep in mind the fic was planned well before December with the majority of being written before the shootings. And Jen did wait until an appropriate time had passed in order to post this. Also this is a shooting dealing with teenagers not young children. Any hate will see the end of my arrows. **

**I am sorry about the subject of choice in this fic but I had the majority of this fic wrote before the shootings in America. I apologise if this causes offence but if so please don't send hate mail just don't read.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing and do not mean to copy any previous pieces of fanfiction found on this site or any other.**

**Summary: While Dean and John are away on a hunt; Sam stays at a friend's house after having a close encounter with CPS in the last town. With the huge fight between the brothers leaving both of them hurt and angry, will Sam realise the monster he should be afraid of isn't the one he usually hunts?**

* * *

A high pitched whirling pierced the edge of Sam's hearing dragging him slightly out from Morpheus' hold. The whirling pitch changed and a muffled beeping dragged him further into consciousness. Feeling strangely light headed, weaker and … well just plain wrong Sam looked round and noticed everything was slightly blurred; and that his sense of smell was dulled. He was in a hospital that much he could tell by the sterile whiteness of the room. But the acidic smell of chemicals that usually soaked the room was missing. In fact he could barely smell anything. He lifted his head but found that he could scarcely move much, just the slightest twitch to the left. He just didn't have the energy anymore. Something tried to hold his attention, one of his instincts screaming at him that this is wrong. But the blackness had already taken over and he let himself drift back into a dreamless state.

When he awoke much later he found himself feeling lighter than before but also more energetic. Lifting himself up of the bed Sam looked down and found himself dressed in the usual hospital garb, he found it more then slightly strange that he wasn't hooked up to anything but why he would complain about that. No IV needle (they're not really itchy just annoying especially if they get caught on something) to worry about removing for his great escape, no alarms that could go off if he removed sensors. In fact there was nothing at all, but everything felt empty. Pushing past the feeling in his gut to examine this more he stepped out of the bed.

Walking across the room, Sam almost felt excited to finally be living up to Dean and his Dad's expectations about running from hospitals and anything to do with authority. Really Dean couldn't stay in hospital for more than a minute. Reaching the door Sam held his hand out and reached for the door knob, grasping the knob, something was wrong he was expecting a cold shiver from metal which wasn't there….grasping the knob. Sam started to panic when he realised his hand kept passing through the knob. What was happening here? Pieces started to click in the back of his mind. But he ignored them. They must be wrong.

Looking wildly around the room he passed over the bed once, before noticing the body in the bed he just frequented. It was so small but looked deathly pale; it had wires and tubes going in and out of it. Part of Sam's mind wondered if the body was made more from tubes then flesh. The whole form hardly took up half the bed. Sam knew he was on the small side but he was hoping that at 15 he would have had his growth spurt by now but this kid was just so damn small.

Creeping closer to the bed to see who was in it Sam sense of dread started to grow. The closer he got to the bed the more familiar the face looked. Only when he was looming over the body, the same face below him did he finally accept that the person in the bed was him. But that still didn't explain why there was two of them. Or why one of them was strapped down.

Deciding that he wasn't going to get answers staying in the room waiting for himself to wake up. Sam walked to the door, talking a deep breathe he held it as he tried stepping through the door. Only to crash face first into the wooden door. Finding that he couldn't leave the room Sam started to let the panic start to shift in. But all that accomplished was the heart monitor to start beeping faster.

Everything was just so confusing. If he's not dead; though he could only tell that from the beeping filling the room, then what was he? Hearing his heart beat through the mechanical sounds just increased his panic. What was he!?

The raise in heart rate had a nurse rushing in 'was she stationed outside my door?' and passing straight through him. Upon the nurse finding no additional changes she left noting down the change in heart rate. Sam tried to think back to why he was here but came back blank. Why couldn't he remember; why wasn't he in his body, and why was nobody here? Thinking back to the fight part of Sam started to believe that he wasn't worth it.

….

He wasn't sure how long he was left on his own in the hospital room, watching the mechanical rise and fall of _HIS_ chest provided by the ventilator from the corner of the room. The blinds were kept down so he didn't even have the sun to estimate time. When his friend, Ryan, walked in, Sam was just glad to see a familiar face. At least he knew him, he couldn't remember him until he saw him but he knew him. At this point he would have been happy with anyone stopping to chat, he was sick of being on his own.

"Hey Sam" his voice stared to falter "I know it's been a couple of days since I've last been but it's hard man. It's … it's hard to look at the guy who saved you…" While Ryan took a minute to compose himself Sam remembered.

_It was just another regular day at school for Sam, well new normal. He was walking to his latest high school with his mate Ryan. As his Dad and brother had gone on a hunt without Sam due to him getting injured on the last hunt, claw marks ran deeply across his chest and shoulder wound, he had to stay behind. Couldn't risk the injury getting worse and cause permanent damage. Sam got his wish of a normal life but he didn't want it now, not without his family._

_It had been a few days since they had left him alone, man they had a fight as well. Well actually Sam argued about __**NOT **__going on a hunt and now he was left on his own, living with a friend until they came back. But instead of enjoying his time of not doing drills he was worrying endlessly about the condition of his brother and Dad. Dean was considerate enough to send a text every few days. But still nothing of his dad, couldn't he spare Sam just one God damn minute to let him know he was alive._

_As he and Ryan walked to school Sam blanked out most of what Ryan was saying about Amelia, Ryan's crush who he had no chance in hell of scoring. But then again Sam wasn't concentrating on much anymore, his lessons scores were going down as he was worrying about his family and now he was worrying about his work what with finals coming up in a matter of weeks. "I'm telling you Sam, just one more wooing session and she's mine. Hey Sam what do yo…Sam. HEY Sam. You listening to me man?" Ryan all but screamed down Sam's ear._

_"Yeah ….No sorry I'm not. I'm just stressing about a lot at the minute. Sorry dude. But don't you think that just maybe asking her out might be the best thing to do here?"_

_"You're kidding. Right? Sam. Open your eyes Amelia isn't one of those girls you just ask out, you have to woo her first. You have to compliment girls like her on her hair and…." At this point Sam just blocked him out as Ryan continued to mumble about how gorgeous Amelia was. Sam had never been more thankful to see the school loom in the distance._

_Sam had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, something was going to happen. Something big. And for once he didn't think it had anything to do with his dad or Dean._

_Sam carried on his day like nothing was different and when lunch came and nothing happened Sam just dismissed the strange feeling all together. Sam was stood outside his locker with Ryan getting his things for his next class when he happened. He had just finished getting his stuff in his bag and closing his locker when this guy waltzed through the doors waving a semi around._

_"EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW. IF ANY OF YOU MOVE I WILL SHOOT YOU." Crazy guy screamed this whilst letting of a shot every now and then. Sam started to question this guy's sanity even more. 'How can we get down and not move.' But quick to obey Sam dropped to the floor dragging Ryan down with him. Once everyone was on the floor, either kneeling faces tucked between their knees or lying down. The crazy guy calmed down slightly. His eyes still that hint of insanity but it had calmed down. The grip he had on his gun loosened slightly, as white knuckles relaxed. For the next few minutes he passed up and down the hall keeping his gun trained on an unsuspecting student. 'Poor Amelia,' Sam thought 'it's always the pretty ones who get noticed.'_

_When the red and blue lights showed up in their flashing galore the look came back and it sat Sam on edge. Why couldn't it be one of hell's nasties, he knew how to act and react to that. He guessed Dean was right, people are just nuts._

_As they (the student body) stayed on the floor for the next few hours, crazy guy and the police talked terms and such. Sam sat there and shook his head mentally, couldn't they see that none of this was going to work. Sam looked over at Ryan to see his friends face red and scrunched up in discomfort, he couldn't blame him. Even with all his training keeping him still, Sam was beginning to cramp._

_It was well into the third hour of the hold up when it happened. Ryan's head had been turned to Sam, both boys communicating silently with each other, trying to offer the other some silent support. Ryan's face then began to scrunch up some, his nose twitching as he prepared himself for a sneeze._

_"No, don't Ryan. Hold it in." Sam whispered to Ryan. As Ryan pressed his nose to the ground trying to hold it in. He was lucky that crazy guy was at the other end of the hall and nowhere near so he couldn't hear them._

_Then a few heart stopping minutes later Ryan let out the banshee of sneezes. It was so loud that it may have actually rattled the lockers. There was no way crazy guy didn't hear it, which was proven seconds' later when crazy guy whipped around, gun level and pulled the trigger without aiming._

_Sam saw where the gun was aiming a second before the bullets were sent ripping through the hall, Ryan. So Sam did the only thing he could. He threw himself in front of Ryan. Just before he hit the floor Sam felt bullets rip through skin, tendons and lodge themselves in his body._

_Lying on the floor Sam felt the blood running down his body as white flashes of agony rippled through him. His eyes started to lose focus as Ryan's face loomed over head, the background fading into murky images of shapes flurrying about as he lay there gasping. He headed head long into the blackness as the pain finally became too much and he was granted access into the palace of pain free safety._

Sam came back to the present as Ryan continued to speak. "Man you took a bullet to the stomach and the second came so close to your heart, how are you still alive, you're like a hero. But man I'm confused; you had some scratches across your chest and shoulders. Why didn't you mention it? Come on man you could of told me about anything, especially scratches so deep it looks like you were carved up" Ryan had tears streaming down his face while he let out a nervous laugh with something similar to hero worship in his voice. The same Sam was sure he still had when he talked to Dean more than half the time.

"The doctor says you're healing nicely and something else in doctor jargon that I didn't understand but I basically think just means you're going to be alright. He said something along the lines of that if you'd been left any longer in that hall then you would have died. You should have seen it, as soon as you hit the deck the police finally got their thumbs out their asses and came barrelling in.

"I don't remember much of that, I just tried to keep pressure on your wounds like they taught us in first-aid that you dragged me to. Gotta say man I'm glad you did, there was blood everywhere, and I was scared I'd lose you for a minute there. Imagine Dean's reaction to coming home to find you dead. No way man, he scares me enough just by existing, if you died let's not think about that." He trailed off talking to himself before turning his attention back to Sam "I'm sort of glad I don't know where that psycho is. I think Dean would happily go to jail if he got to kill him. And I'm too scared of your brother not to tell him the truth."

There was silence for a few minutes while Sam observed Ryan hold his limp hand while the monitors beeped and whirled and whatever they did.

"It shouldn't be much longer before your family arrives. Your brother called a few hours ago to say that they were on their way back. I Haven't told them yet about what's happened. I felt they needed to be told face to face for something like this …. You know what. This is stupid. The doctor said that talking to you would help you come out of this coma but I just feel stupid…. Sorry Sam, I can't do this. I'm sorry but I can't do this much more, I can't talk to you like you're here, I saw the blood man. I held you as the blood poured from you. Your blood soaked my skin! I pressed my shirt into your chest; I felt your heart stop Sam. I was so sure you had died in my arms." His eyes were dripping tears, breaths coming in ragged gasps. "And now you're here I just prolonged whatever pain you're in. But there's no way your still here after that. You probably won't hear from me for a while. Bye Sam. Thank you but I can't stay here and watch you die."

With that Sam seethed in silent rage as he watched Ryan walk out. He could understand how this was hard for the guy but come on; he's the one lying on the bed basically dying, because of him. He was the one that couldn't hold back a fucking sneeze. He had always thought that if he was going to die this young it would be by some fugly monster in the black of night with Dean, John and any number of Johns' hunting buddies with him. John Winchester's son does not die because some crazy trigger happy guy decides to hold up a school for some unknown reason to man.

As he stewed in silent rage Sam felt his energy start to drain from his, _body? _God this was so confusing. Why did this shit always have to happen to him? Why not to some nondescript snot nosed dick of a rich kid who could probably pay for all his problems to go away. This was getting ridiculous; all he wanted was a good education and finally get out of hunting. He only had a few years left before he had the chance to go to College and here he was, dying at 15. Fan-fucking-tastic.

With his mind in a torrent of angry thoughts and festering fury Sam drifted from his world into his dreams.

….

For Sam it could have been weeks that he sat alone in the room or drifted in the cold darkness of the reassess of his mind. Except for the nurses and doctors who occasionally came in to check on him nobody came through that door. Luckily for him Sam slowly got more and more of his memories back and with that came the guilt. Why was he so stupid? He never wanted his last words to Dean to be filled with rage.

It was so stupid; it was just about being left _with_ someone. Not on his own but left with someone. Over the years he and his awesome big brother had been getting into more and more fights over the most ridiculous of things, shirts, music, anything and everything. He wanted independence, just to be acknowledged as good enough. He didn't want the last thing he said to his brother to be words of anger and disloyalty. He was so stupid, he wanted…. no needed to apologise to both his brother and father. He didn't want there to be any bad blood between the three but with the way his body was looking and the looks of pity in the nurses and doctors eyes he doubted he would ever get the chance.

He was once again lost in his own thoughts as he watched the shallow rise and fall of his chest when the door almost flew off its hinges. Sam spun quickly round in his seat to see his brother with his arm out stretched and father solemn as always stood in the door. He watched as Dean's face fell and his eyes became suspiciously wet. "No….NO. SAMMY NO." Dean let out a long keel that just about shattered Sam's heart. He wished he could just tell Dean he was here and wasn't going anywhere but he couldn't promise that. He just felt weaker every day now.

Dean almost vaulted over the gurney to hold Sam hand that had less needles pocking into it. John just looked frozen. _Ohh Dad, I wish you would just come over here and just be…a dad. Just for once I need you not a hunter._ He sat and listened as the doctor droned on and on about his injuries that he had slowly learned over the time he had been here.

_Hole in heart from bullet…._

_Blood loss, hypovolemic shock…._

_Abdominal bleeding…_

_Coma…etc. etc._

After hearing this for days on end most off the shock had worn off but the look on his Dads and brothers face would probably haunt Sam for years. They had gone so white he almost mistook them for ghosts; they had started shaking and tears where freely pouring out their eyes. _Ohh guys. _After always being told to suck it up it was weird to see both of the strongest people in the family break. It got too much for John who ended up collapsing in the only other chair that was in the room. The one currently occupied by spectral Sam.

With the sudden pressure on Sam he found himself being pushed through the fabric of the chair. Sam jumped up and through his Dad at the weird sensation, causing an even worse sensation in Sam's opinion as he felt the inside of his Dad surround as he continued through. Sam was so not going to think about that, not now or ever.

He watched in silent fascination as the Doctor left after passing on his condolences as his family seemed to breakdown even more. "No Sammy. You better fight to come back to us…I will not lose you. Sammy you hear me. I'm not going to lose you too." Dean whispered into Sam ear. It was so weird, from where Sam stood beside the window where he could observe both members of his family he could barely hear what Dean spoke but as it was _HIS _ear that Dean was whispering into he could hear it loud and clear with just a slight echo. That would take some getting used too.

"My little baby boy. You were right Dean, I have been a bit too hard on him, I just never thought that something as stupid as this would be the reason I would realise that. Stupid stupid stupid." John cried as harsh sobs racked through his body upon seeing his little shaggy haired son lying on a hospital being dwarfed by all the equipment, looking pale and fragile.

God it killed Sam to see his father break down like that, he never thought he see the unmoveable force that is John Winchester break down like a…well a baby. It was just strange.

….

Sam just sat and watched as his family surrounded his bed, telling him about how the hunt went after his Dad finally managed to get himself back together. From the start where it took them a bit longer than planned to find the wendigo's lair as there were caves and caverns that didn't show up on maps, and Dean's insistence that he was going the right way, just to end up lost. How after they ended the wendigo and on their way back they heard of another attack so had gone back to make sure they'd finished the job. Upon returning they had found the wendigo causing the attacks had actually been a pair. So now they had come full circle for why they had taken so long to get here.

After that Dean just kept talking about anything, but it was lost as Sam kept an eye on his Dad seeing his eyes growing colder and darker as his Dad continued to watch his body.

"I'll be right back boys, I just have to do something and then I'll be here to stay." Dean's face started to scrunch up in anger as he turned to his father. Sam wanted to watch this to see where his Dad was going. Or to see Dean drag out a name at least but found himself getting weaker and weaker again eyes drifting shut. He really didn't want to go to the darkness again, he had his family here, he wanted to be with them, talk to them, but Sam quickly lost his strength and found himself unwillingly tumbling back into the dark abyss.

The next time he came back into the land of consciousness it was to see Dean hovering over his body with a death grip on his hand with silent tears streaking down his face. "Dude you are never to do that again. Man you better keep fighting this, and please, for my sake and sanity please don't stop your heart beating again. I can't take it little brother." He watched as his Doctors and nurses left the room with varying looks of pity as they eyed his brother.

Sam didn't get it, what was he supposed to not do.

For the next few weeks or months (depends on who you ask) Sam stayed drifting in this in-between state. Never really there in the real world but no longer locked away in the darkness for months on end and days were split into good or bad ones. The good ones consisted of Sam being able to stay with his family for longer just listening to Dean tell Sam about a bunch of nonsense with John sat in the other chair keeping silent vigil over Sam's weakening body whilst listened no longer able to interact. The bad days were days were Sam just couldn't find the strength to stay out of the dark or when Dean cried over his body begging him to come back. God knew he wanted to be there with his family, hunting, joking, arguing but that wasn't going to happen until Sam woke up. One thing that stayed the same was his Dad; he never spoke just sat there and kept vigil over both his boys. Sam was still hooked to most of the machines that he was when he first woke up, they had removed a tube that had snaked its way into his chest to drain excess blood but Sam was no nearer to finding a way back to his body.

Then one day came, that Sam would never ever forget.

It had started off like any other day with Sam stood next to Dean, trying to get his attention, just to do anything to let his family know he was still with them. When John stood up and strode over to stand besides Sam's head. That in its self was strange as during this whole mess his Dad or Dean had never moved more than going to the restroom, coffee runs, getting food and the occasional shower. What was even stranger was what John spoke to his youngest. Hearing his voice after weeks of silence shocked Sam.

"I'm sorry kiddo, for fighting you on everything. I'm sorry for letting you down and your brother. I'm sorry for not giving you a childhood, but I'm going to go do what I should have done from the start Sam. I'm going to give up on you. I'm going to find a way to wake you up." With that John had stood up and walked out the room with Dean screaming after him. Neither boy understood what was happening, Sam had always said that John had put the hunt before them and now Dean was beginning to start to believe Sam. His Younger brother was lying in a hospital bed while the staff kept telling them all that Sam would never wake up and that it'd be kinder to let him go.

Sam was beaming with pride when Dean all but tore the heads of the Doctors and Nurses after that comment. He'd show them, he'd wake up. Even if his, dad was giving up on him.

It was a few weeks later when John finally graced his sons with his presence again, this time he was dragging Bobby and a small, rounded black woman that Sam had never seen before.

"I can feel him John. Boys got a good strong aura, he's going to be a strong one when he grows up." The woman spoke looking directly at Sam, no not his body ah _HIM_. Sam couldn't believe it; could she see him? Could she help him? "Now I know both you boys are curious as to whom I am. My name is Missouri. And yes son your brother is here and is fighting for a way back. I'm a bit shocked you doubted it." The woman, Missouri, spoke while looking at Dean.

Dean's jaw dropped. How did she know what he was thinking, was she a witch or something? God he hated witches all those bodily fluids. It's unhygienic, but if she could help his brother. "Yes boy I am a witch but I only deal with white magic but more importantly I'm a psychic. And before you go mouthing off about how you don't want me near your brother you should know I'm an old friend of Bobby's and Pastor Jim's."

Sam still didn't know how she was going to be able to help. He had tried everything to get back into his body. But being in ghost form felt natural now in this form, weightless, it wouldn't feel right being back in his body. How would he be able to move with all the weight crushing his lungs again? But he did want to be able to talk to his family again. He missed that simple joy, well that and being able to leave a room. He had to adjust from being restless to calm and patient. He had had to watch as his extremities grew thinner with each passing week. His skin had lost that healthy glow; it now resembled one of the corpses he and his family salted and burned on a regular basis.

Right this second Sam would do anything at all to be back in his body even if it felt wrong or looked like a skeleton. He just wanted to feel the warm human touch of his brother and father. He started to lose that memory a while ago. He didn't want to leave them but he was scared that his family may lose hope and just let him go. He didn't want that so Missouri coming and saying she could help was like the brightest light in Sam world at the minute. He would give his SOUL to the women if it would get him back to his family.

"Ohh child, I don't want your soul. I just want you to cooperate with me and not to give up hope."

At that four sets of heads shot up to look at the woman who was currently rooting round in her bag for some bottles of potions and herbs. "Missouri why would you say that? You're scarring them you crazy idjit of a woman." Bobby's gruff voice barked at Missouri while he brought over Sam's breakfast table that had barely moved since the family had started camping out in the room.

"Because my dear sweet friend, Sam is here and he is fighting to get back to you, but he can't. Well not on his own at least. He is trying with all his might to get back to us and he has been from the start so don't any of you be giving up on him now." With that she pulled out even more herbs and started crushing them together in a ceramic dish before adding some potions.

All the hunters watched in shock as the woman finally stopped mixing things together before pulling a tube out her bag along with a funnel. She turned to face Sam, "I am sorry about this child but this will probably feel weird. I just hope it doesn't hurt." With that she stood and walked to Sam's bedside while Bobby tried to hold both Dean and John back from throttling the woman for even considering what she was going to would hurt their youngest and weakest member.

Sam watches as she started to thread the tube down his body's throat and felt the strange pressure in his throat. It was so weird but also so exciting to think he was going to be reunited with his family soon. Missouri bent over Sam before whispering in his ear, "I hope you're strong enough to get through this kid."

Sam watched in morbid fashion as she poured the content of the potion she had made moments earlier and preceded to push the vile mixture down his throat. It burned all the way down but Sam started to feel a pull to his body for the first time in months. He allowed the pull to drag him back to his body. But that was only the start of the battle.

….

Dean had sat beside Sam's side for months now, slowly watching as his brother started to wither away in front of his eyes. He was starting to lose hope in ever seeing his baby brother open his eyes again. But then an angel in devil's clothing came. Missouri. She had given them hope, and then gave Sam this weird smelling potion. That's when things seemed to go downhill. Sam had developed pneumonia that had made Sam's vitals drop even more. His already low stats falling further had the doctors rushing round more times than normal. Missouri had told the family that the illness was due to the fact that Sam's body was too busy trying to reattach its soul and had no energy left to fight off illnesses never mind one such as the pneumonia wrecking his body.

The kicker that came with that was with his falling health the doctors had come to the Winchester's, their 'Uncle' and 'Aunt' and had basically told them to say their goodbyes. Neither John nor Dean wanted to as they both had faith that Sam was strong enough to come back to them. He was a Winchester, and Winchesters do not lose and had come this far already, what was one stinking ailment compared to overcoming the blood loss that had cause Sam heart to stop beating numerous amounts of time. The bullet wounds themselves had healed to the joy of the young man's family.

All that still remained was a scare on the tissue on Sam's heart that meant that when his body was under stress or Sam's had an elevated heartbeat, then he would feel sluggish as his body struggled to pump the blood round the body, due to the damaged muscle. It looked like hunting was definitely out for Sam now. With the pneumonia Sam had been put on oxygen tubes, the mask covering most of his face so his body didn't have to strain as much for oxygen. Dean had watched and stood by all this while it looked like Sam was still slipping further and further away from him.

Dean had no idea what he would do if he lost his baby brother, John dint either. If Sammy didn't come back from this both Winchester's would seize to exist. They barely existed now. It was well into the second week of Sam's pneumonia when Sam started to move. First the tips of his fingers, then his hands, it had been such a slight movement that Dean had almost missed it the first time but as the hours ticked on and Sam started to move restlessly in his bed, Dean had almost jumped in joy. But you know…Dean doesn't do chick-flic moments. What did do however, was rush to his father and screaming at his Dad's ears of that Sam was waking up.

From that moment on Sam's room had been a flurry of activity as both Doctors and Nurses streamed into the room to check on Sam's vitals and responses to stimuli. When Sam groaned at the deep pain stimuli both father and son almost broke down into tears. Not wanting Bobby to miss this, John had called the gruff hunter to spread the good news.

"BOBBY!" John just about shouted down the phone.

"John calm down, I'm old, not deaf. Now what trouble have you gotten into this time you dumb idjit, that's gotten you all up in a tiff?" Bobby's gruff voice cut through the phone. He had just been woken up from his first real sleep in a long time and was pissed that someone idjit would try to wake him from it.

"It's Sammy. He's waking up Bobby, my baby boy is waking up." Bobby could practically hear the tears of joy through the phone. "Right give me a minute and I'll be there in a gif. Do you want me to call Missouri and tell her the news? She had to head home for an emergency."

"No it's okay Bobby, I'll call her. You just get down here and come see Sam wake up." With that Bobby had hung up, changed and was speeding down the quiet roads to the hospital. Once he reached the hospital he harzardly parked his pickup before he ran out and crashed through countless doors, before he reached Sam's room where the rest of the gang sat or stood around the youngest Winchester's bed.

Each member touching Sam in some way. They couldn't believe he was waking up, after months of watching him overcome each new set back. They just couldn't believe he was finally coming back to them.

"Come on Sammy you can do it. Just open those hazel eyes of yours sleeping beauty." Dean all but begged his brother. If Sam would just open his eyes he would stop calling him Sammy and playing pranks on him.

"Uggh." Sam's eyes rolled under his lids as he felt himself descending into the land of the living. It was strange to feel the weight of reality again and it took Sam a minute to get used to the sensation of moving weights and the feeling of muscles contracting and releasing. The only problem is that as he had been sleeping for such a long time he was so weak it felt like he was moving a mountain when he was just trying to open his eyes.

After what felt like a slow eternity had passed, Sam finally managed to open his eyes to see the blurry shapes of his family crowding round his bed. "Hey guys." Sam croaked out, his voice a mere whisper on the wind, to his family. The look of relief was spread on everyone's face and felt throughout the entire hospital.

Things were finally starting to look up for the Winchester family for a change. As long as they had each other than nothing bad was going to happen.

**Fin**


End file.
